1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to the field of computer modems. Specifically, the present invention relates to the use of modems in different countries or various regions having different telephone interface protocols.
2. Description of Related Art
Modems are commonly used with computer systems to transfer information across a public telephone network. Modems are designed with a first interface for communicating with a computer system and a second interface for communicating with the telephone network. The telephone network interface must be compatible with the particular telephone network with which the modem will be used.
Portable computers are increasingly popular throughout the world. Portable computers are often used with modems. It is becoming more and more common for travelers to take portable computers with modems across international borders from one country to another. However telephone networks and related systems can vary substantially from country to country. In addition, protocols and regulations pertaining to telephone networks vary significantly from country to country. This diversity in telephone network systems creates a problem for computer and modem users. Currently, it is necessary for a computer user to carry multiple country-specific modems or to try to use a non-certified modem from a different country. The diversity of telephone systems also creates a major barrier for modem suppliers wishing to supply modems in more than one country.
Thus, a better method and apparatus for configuring a computer system and a modem for multiple countries is needed.